Pillows for the support of the back of the neck, or cervix have proliferated in the past few years. Most such cervical pillows are utilized in conjunction with a standard size pillow used for supporting the head.
The major drawback of prior art cervical pillows is in the fact that the support provided by the pillow is not adjustable. Thus, a pillow with firmer support or greater height may be more comfortable when the user is laying on his or her side, while less firm support or less height is desired when the user is lying on his or her back. Currently, the situation would require two separate pillows of different firmness or heights to provide the desired comfort.